Restriction of unauthorised access to nicotine-containing products, for example by non-adults, would be desirable for electronic smoking articles. A number of techniques have been proposed to prevent such unauthorised access. Examples of such techniques include fingerprint identification and unlocking with a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, after RFID check with an RFID reader installed on the mobile device. Such techniques are intended to limit the use of an electronic smoking article to a given individual, such as the individual with the distinctive fingerprint or the individual with the mobile device keyed to unlock the smoking article, or at least require the presence of the individual. Such techniques also require set up, such as storing of the fingerprint or keying of the mobile device, prior to initial use of the electronic smoking article.
It would be desirable to manufacture a smoking article that can reduce unauthorised use without requiring additional set up steps prior to initial use of the electronic smoking article. Advantages of examples of the present invention will be evident to those of skill in the art upon reading and understanding the present disclosure, which includes the claims that follow and the accompanying drawings.